A Special One
by LucyMint
Summary: This just came to me on my exam day 2008! When you have lost everything,how does it feel when you got double back? And when you believe you lost it again how does it break you? How much relief do you feel when you understand,you did not lose him after all


A Special One

It is so strange to see; everywhere you look is a dessert with lots of clock's laying exhausted around. This is so new and unfamiliar.

When you lay down and watch the sky, it is as if you see a clock itself counting down the days you have left before it disappears. The animals lay on the ground and groans in pain as the clocks etch themselves to the bodies and spin faster now than ever.

It is as if you are watching a countdown and everywhere you see there is a reminder of what will happen in just a few days or maybe years, or even minutes! You spin around and try to run, it is just as if you run and run and never reach your goal. Running aimlessly is already tried out and doesn't work and walking is only tiresome and the weight of your body is like a thousand ton.

You can see the clocks aim for you and you try to dodge, the first was a success, the second a failure and the third was a complete disaster.

Two clocks spinning around making you dizzy, heavily you fall to the ground and can only watch the happenings.

There!

You can see a figurine walking over; you look closer to make sure it isn't a hallucination. You become more and surer that it isn't and begin yelling at the top of your lungs but stop when you see that the figurine has a tail and two cat ears, or something in the cat league, you stare at it shocked, doesn't know what to say. The figurine comes over and proves to be a half cat and half human. It bows to you and says soothing words in old English.

He proves to be a true gentleman and you let him treat you, making the clocks disappear for now. They won't stop coming back for you, and you know it well. Being able to dodge them for so long without a scratch is like a miracle in this desperate world of ours.

You find it pleasing to have someone to talk to, since it at least have to be more than 3 years since last time you met someone in this world. This world of ours that only has pain and suffering.

This world has long lost its shine and prosperity, no longer the beautiful planet that almost everyone envied, where people walked around happily talking to friends, family and boyfriends/girlfriends. The streets that once was is long gone, the building that once was is long gone and the family that once was always around you to protect you as they called it, you only found it bothersome, is now long gone. But now, Oh! How you miss them!

You could feel the tears run down your cheek which brought you back to this cruel reality. The English gentleman offered some tea, where he got it from is a mystery just like the rest of the man.

"Be careful, the taste differs from time to time" he said as a smile played his mouth.

I gently took the cup from his paw like hands. You sniffed the contents carefully to then take a sip. The taste was so overwhelming that a tear once again began to drip from your eyes that had been dry for so long. The English gentleman looked startled but began with the soothing words once again to you calmed down.

You could sit in his embrace for the rest of your life if you got the chance. The embrace was so soft and unlikely to any other in this place, where you only could remember the times of fun only in the past and suffering only in the present.

You could feel the day shift from warm and clamed to cold and uncomfortable, you could also feel the warmth from the English gentleman which protected you from most of the cold that you now were so used to.

If he has plans to stay here, you would want to know his name after a little while, yet you were so afraid to ask. It was as if you got his name he would disappear, something which you would not like at this time of day.

It was as if he could read your mind "My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, please excuse the late introduction" he said it with this little smile that only presented me with sadness. As the darkness began to take over, the only thing that could be heard was my little whisper of a thank you and the name I so long had not heard any speak in so long.

"Good night Haru, my friend. Sleep well" was the last word that echoed through my head when darkness won over my conscious. If I only knew, what I had in store for me…

The memories flickered past, this time it was only the good time, no other than the good ones. You could see the times we were at the beach, in other countries and the family dinners we so often had, they said it was a good memory to keep; it was as if they knew what would happen. Now it was truly a good memory to keep hidden and only to bring forth when bad times threatened to harm you.

In my sleep you could hear thing happening, waking up startled to see the world slowly but surely change.

There was beginning to come forth water, not sure if it was salt or fresh. There were trees with sprouts on it too, and the ground got grass. Suddenly a thought struck me, where is the English gentleman from yesterday!? As panic struck you, you were already on your feet to run if you had to. Loneliness once more that you could not bear! Alone once again, with no one to talk to, you desperately tried to find the strength you had 3 years ago to keep walking alone, while you stood there, someone came from behind. You stood still like a rock only to feel whiskers on your cheek. You soften with ones and fell down to the soft grass that once more returned.

The sun was no longer blazing and unbearable but now soft and gentle like it was in a far distant memory. The clocks where now gone and it was once again birds flying around. Everything from the memory returned except the people itself. It was now time to move on and find someone new that could be the important person once again. Though, you could already have the important person without knowing it.

THE END!

* * *

AN: Hi! this is my first fanfiction so go a little easy on meX)


End file.
